A Snowy Night
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Jessie wakes up in the middle of the night and sees it snowing. She has a love for snow so she wants to go outside and check it out but to her surprise, she sees her Wobbuffet outside in the snow. What's he doing out there?  bad title


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Jessie woke up in the middle of the night. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the log cabin window. It was getting close to Christmas, so it was snowing outside. She put on her pink robe and walked towards the door. It was slightly cold in the cabin. James liked to keep the heat low when he slept. This was one of the things about him that she could deal with. She herself loved to curl up in multiple blankets at night.

When Jessie got to the door, she noticed it was slightly open. Had someone broken in? That would have been impossible. Jessie was a light sleeper and she would have heard someone break in. Maybe James or Meowth wandered outside to check out the snow. But those two hated snow. She was beginning to wonder why the door was slightly open.

Jessie turned on the outdoor light for herself and shut the door behind her so they wouldn't lose too much heat in the house. She bent down and touched the snow with her bare hand. Obviously, it was cold but it was soft, light fluffy snow; not the kind she could make snowballs with. She then stood up and looked in front of her to watch the snow fall.

Jessie saw something blue standing in the snow and the snow was covering about a foot of it. Jessie put on her snow boots that she had left outside to go check it out. To her surprise, it was Wobbuffet just standing in the middle of the path. She wondered how she didn't hear him come out of his Pokeball. "Wobbuffet?" She said confused. The blue blob Pokemon looked at his master.

"Wobba." He said. Jessie noted he didn't sound quite like himself. He sounded a bit sad and she was not used to sadness coming from her Wobbuffet who was normally dopey and unusually happy.

"What's wrong?" She decided yelling at him wouldn't be the best thing for him. And no one was watching, so she didn't have to put up an act. He began to talk in his Pokemon language and took a step back from Jessie. Needless to say, she was shocked because he would always be too close for comfort. Jessie took a step forward and then Wobbuffet took a step back from her.

"Are you saying that you think I don't love you?" Jessie asked Wobbuffet nodded and began to talk in his language again. Jessie could somehow understand her Pokemon. He was saying something like, "You are always mean to me. You don't love me like you love your other Pokemon. I was traded to you by accident so you don't love me."

"Wobbuffet, I do care about you. I love you like family, despite the rude things I do to you. I love you just as much as I love Arbok and Meowth. I promise." Jessie tried. However, every time she took a step forward, he took one step back. "I'm sorry if I treated you differently." She tried walking towards him again, but he did the same thing. "I'll be nicer, I promise. Just stop backing away from me. It's true that I didn't want to trade my Lickatung but I was tricked and then I got you. You're still my Pokemon. You're like family, Wobbuffet. If anything happens to you, I don't know what I'd do." Jessie saw that he was cold so she took off her robe and put it on him.

"I'm going back inside. Just try to stay warm, okay?" Jessie gave him a small smile and walked to the door. She opened it, but then she heard,

"Wobbuffet!" When she turned around, she saw him running towards her. She had to smile at that. Even she had to admit to herself, he did run funny and looked hilarious with a pink robe on. She was surprised when he gave her a hug. Normally, she would never return it, but she hugged him back anyway.

"Come on, I'll make us some hot chocolate." Jessie said and led him inside.

"Wobbuffet!"

**So how was it? This was just going to be a one shot but if you want, I can make a collection of one shots about Jessie's Wobbuffet or something. Just leave a review if you want me to make more :D**


End file.
